Universal Migrator
The Universal Migrator is a member of exitium in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Overview He watches. Since time immemorial, he has watched over wilderness and civilisation, the rise and fall of empires, the evolution of species, the formation of stars. He listens. From the dawn of time, he has listened to the whistling of stellar winds, the hum of the universe, the whispered secrets of countless races. He meddles. Whenever he grows weary of his surroundings, he has been known to alter the natural course of events. Whether part of some overarching and intricate plan, or merely an idle whimsy of his boredom, he has been known to gift technology to developing species - often being the reason for many cultures' "ancient astronaut" theories - and is suspected of causing Earth's K-T extinction event, and the tilting of Yuggoth's axis which sent half the planet into eternal night. He changes. Capable of assuming the form of other types of organic life, he is known by a thousand names on a thousand worlds, his unexplained origin speculated by the myriad cults who worship him as a god of change and sorcery. To most, he is the Universal Migrator, and his involvement with the Cybertronian race, and with exitium in particular, are currently unknown. Even Dreadspawn, leader of the unit, cannot remember the circumstances through which the stranger joined his squad, nor does he know the truth of the Migrator's identity. Having copied the form of the transformer race, he has been able to pass himself off as one of their kind, although his presence is known to unsettle and cause discomfort in those around him. Unbeknownst to those feeling this discomfort, this is a result of the Migrator's organic body being unable t assume the metallic form of Cybertronian life perfectly, leaving his outline somehwat obscured and his details vague and blurred - something seemingly overlooked by others, evidently due to the tendency not to question that which unsettles you. Abilities The Universal Migrator displays several other strange traits, being able to shape and manipulate matter around him to a limited degree, through great concentration and exertion, an ability similar to that of the artefact known as the Craoi Dubh Engine, now wielded by Dreadspawn's ally Misanthropy - a figure in whom the Migrator seems intently interested. It could be speculated that this interest is due to the device, and that the Migrator's presence within exitium is part of a plan to get closer to it - but the elaborate nature of such a stratgem seems far too convoluted to actually be reality. Alienated Being a figure of few words, the Migrator has not fully been accepted by the rank and file members of exitium, who still view him as an outsider, and tend to avoid his presence, despite his tendency to use his matter-manipulation abililites to heal their injuries. It is not known whether this isolation is mourned or preferred by the Migrator, but his habit of watching the stars during the unit's down-time rather than attempting to socialise with his boisterous allies further suggests that he has something firmly on his mind, and may even soon be on the move once more. Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Males